Shishkebaboo
King Shishkebaboo (シシカバブ, Shishikebabu), also known by his alias The Glutton of Versailles,' '''is the king of the Ripe Kingdom, and the second or third king battled by Corobo. He is a plump, divorced man who spends his time eating piles of confectionary and baked goods. Since his Kingdom has no other citizens and very few UMA, it likely solely exists as a constant supply of food for the king to gauge on. Appearances King Shishkebaboo is a rotund individual, wearing green suspenders, a red shirt, and a napkin. He appears to be elderly, although his hair resembles an old-fashioned barrister wig, so his age is unclear. His crown nests a large strawberry. He follows a French theme, as he drops common phrases in French such as "comment-allez vous" and makes reference to Versailles, a palace in France. Shishkebaboo originally makes himself known to Corobo through a letter, inviting the young king to a tea party. When Corobo arrives at the Ripe Kingdom, many signs list food available at different courses of the promised tea party, but the further Corobo goes into the Ripe Kingdom, the more hostile the signs become, eventually hinting that he may be on the menu. Shishkebaboo is found pigging out inside a gingerbread house. When Corobo and his Royal Guard break the house open, the fat king introduces himself proudly, and a battle begins. Corobo defeats Shishkebaboo by knocking him into a Fork, which impales the King, and bursts him like a balloon, sending him careening into the atmosphere. Corobo then takes over the Ripe Kingdom, and marries Shishkebaboo's ex-wife Spumoni. Shishkebaboo later sends a letter to Corobo from airborne, clearly showing no signs of spite towards the young king. He hints towards the existence of a secret hole between three rocks south of the swirling valley. This leads Corobo to a hidden hole in Skull Plains, detectable using a Savvy Merchant, which contains the Legendary Mallet, a Treasure. Shishkebaboo can be seen in the Huge Earthquake cutscene, where he comically flies straight into Sobamanjaro. Towards the end of the game, during the Flying Machine's ascent towards space, Shishkebaboo is seen still airborne, and flies into a wall of cake, knocking it out of the way and allowing the Flying Machine to continue its journey. A crude drawing of him appears later in the journey. The inspiration behind King Shishkebaboo can be seen in the Sketchbook in the World of God. King Battle Shishkebaboo is fought in the Wide Pin Pinball region. King Shishkebaboo has a very different fight from the other Kings, instead resembling a game of pinball. To defeat Shishkebaboo, Corobo must reduce his weight to 50g ''and ''knock him into the fork at the top of the arena. The arena is set up like a pinball table. Shishkebaboo acts as the pinball, and will naturally roll south towards Corobo. Corobo will always face north, and can strafe left and right only. Corobo's Royal Guard will be stood in a unique Formation, and act as a paddle: 5 will stand in a horizontal line in front of Corobo, and can still be commanded to run forwards, and only run so far before giving up as with usual gameplay. The rest will stand behind Corobo in a pack. If a citizen is hit by Shishkebaboo they will take 2 hits of damage, but if they hit Shishkebaboo while running forwards, they will knock him and take no damage. The angle in which Shishkebaboo rolls after being hit is dependent on where he is hit. Behind Corobo is a pile of cake, and allowing Shishkebaboo to roll past Corobo will result in him eating some of the cake and gaining weight. Knocking Shishkebaboo around will cause him to lose weight, with more weight the more he is knocked around. Rockies, Onii Men, and Onii will spawn near the top and middle of the arena. The Onii will throw rocks and pots that roll down the battlefield towards Corobo and his Royal Guard. The Onii Men stand near the very north of battlefield. Both types of Onii will take damage from the rolling Shishkebaboo, and the Rockies will be instantly decimated if hit by the King. The table has a cave at the midwest, which Shishkebaboo can be hit into, causing him to roll across the hills in the background and lose 100g of weight. To the mideast is a slide which Shishkebaboo can roll up: usually he will roll back down, but hitting him hard enough into it will cause the king to go over the top and land back in the arena, losing a lot of weight. To the northeast is a spinner, which acts as a bumper, as do several Strawberries, one located in front of the cave and another two either side of the space in which Corobo can move about in. To the northwest is a hole with a ''Danger! sign above it: if Shishkebaboo falls into this hole, several rocks will be spat out of it and roll down the battlefield, and Shishkebaboo will emerge encased in stone, which makes him slower and heavier. However, Shishkebaboo can be broken out of this state by being hit enough by citizens, and will be instantly broken from this state if hit by a Ripped Miner. In the center at the top of the battlefield is a rock covering the Fork required to finish the fight. Shishkebaboo can be hit into this rock to damage it. Alternatively, an Onii holding a sign may walk across the battlefield: if this Onii is hit three times by Shishkebaboo, the arena will go dark, allowing Corobo to send his citizens all the way up the battlefield to attack the rock directly. The nearby Onii Men will attack these citizens in an attempt to stop them from breaking the rock. If Shishkebaboo enters the cave or eats cake to gain weight, the citizens will appear back behind Corobo again. Once the rock is destroyed, a brief cutscene will show the Fork behind it. If Shishkebaboo is down to 50g of weight, he may be hit into the Fork to finish the battle. The hitbox detection for the Fork is fairly generous, expanding a short distance in front of itself. Effective Jobs Music Shishkebaboo's battle music is a remix of Liszt's "La Campanella (Étude﻿ No. 3)", and his intro theme is Sarasate's "Zigeunerweisen." Etymology Shishkebaboo's name is a reference to shish-kebabs, which is not only a homage to food, but also towards the fact that he is impaled. The "-oo" appears to be an incorrect romanisation of his Japanese name, シシカバブ (Shishikebabu). Names in other languages In French, Shishkebaboo calls himself "le roi ventripotent" or "the gluttonous King." In German, Shishkebaboo calls himself "Der pausbäckige" or "the chubby one". Shishkebaboo's Italian name appears to be an incorrect romanisation of his Japanese name. Gallery Shish HQ Art.jpg|Artwork of Shishkebaboo Shishkebaboo Artwork.png|Concept art of Shishkebaboo Shishkebaboo Letter.png|Shishkebaboo's letter Shishkebaboo Arena Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Shishkebaboo's arena Little King´s Story - King Shishkebaboo Boss Little King's Story Soundtrack--King Shishkebaboo (Bon Appetit!) Little King's Story Soundtrack--King Shishkebaboo Appears Category:Kings Category:King Bosses Category:Bosses __NOEDITSECTION__